Vibrations
by DreamerNightingale
Summary: Samantha already had a lot on her plate, with the thoughts of fast approaching mortality. But now, she has to deal with suicidal Sherriffs, anti-Vampire churches, and maybe love. Can she get past her mortality to enjoy it? Godric/oc
1. Chapter 1

"What is she doing here, Sookie?" Bill hissed. He stared at me with a baleful glare.

"Nice to see you, too, Billy." I smirked. I ducked into the car. I poked my head out. "By the by, I'm here because she bribed me with food." I plopped into my seat.

"Is that really necessary?" Sookie sighed in exasperation.

"She's just as bad as Eric. Why did you want her to come along?" Bill muttered to my cousin.

"She was just gonna stay inside and forget to eat. I have to make sure she's okay." Sookie muttered. I tried to ignore the two in the back as I sat in front with a heavily glamoured driver. They continued to whisper to each other in a half-hearted argument.

The car stopped after a while of congested traffic. I looked up at the several stories of the lit up beacon that was the vampire hotel. "Ostentatious." I commented as we stepped out of the car. Sookie and Bill shared a suffering look.

We checked into the hotel, and learned that Eric would be here shortly.

"Generous of the guy to give me my own room." I muttered as I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jacket. We had been waiting in the lobby for a while for this Eric guy to show up and take us to some place the village Vamps hung out.

"I'd say less generous, and more prudent." A new voice spoke up. We all turned to see an extremely tall blond guy with the bluest eyes. I cocked my head.

"Eric, you're finally here." Sookie grouched.

"What makes you say that?" I arched an eyebrow at the blond Vampire, ignoring my cousin.

"Sookie wouldn't be happy with me if I had you room with me, and Bill wouldn't be happy if I had you room with them. I really don't want to deal with complaints on this trip, so your own room it is." He also ignored Sookie to divulge this information.

"Eh. You wouldn't enjoy the first option anyway." I shrugged as I stood to leave with the rest of them.

"You're coming with us?" Bill sneered.

"No. I'm going to let my cousin be surrounded by a bunch of people who are potentially dangerous with only two other people I don't completely trust to protect her from said dangerous people." The sarcasm was thicker in my voice than my southern drawl.

"I like her. You plan on keeping her around?" Eric snorted as he held the lobby door open for us.

"I hope so. I live with her." I joked. Eric arched his brow at Sookie suggestively.

"She's my cousin!" She hissed at the tall blond. "I told you that already."

"Now that you mention it, that sounds familiar." Eric commented offhandedly, opening the car door for me as Bill opened the door for Sookie. I was in the front seat as Sookie and Bill were in the back seat. Eric was driving. I felt chills come over me, and shivered in my jacket and beanie.

"Cold?" Eric looked over to me and turned down the air.

"Nah, just had the image of what would happen if Nosferatu and Smeagol had a kid and it was't pretty." I lied. I looked back at my cousin, thankful that she couldn't read my mind. As we pulled up to a secluded giant house, I could feel my stomach turning. Eric and Bill opened Sookie's and my door. I made eye contact with Eric, and understanding dawned in his eyes about my present predicament. "How disrespectful would it be if I upchucked in the bushes over there?" I asked as nausea began to take over.

"Go." Eric muttered. "I'll deal with it." The others made their way to the front door as I ran to the furthest bush I could reach and spilled the bile from my stomach in painful retches. I could hear Eric speaking to someone at the door. "We have one other. They'll be in once they're done expelling their food in the bushes." I heaved again, with nothing to show for it but stomach cramps. I knelt there for a moment to catch my breath in hoarse pants. I pulled a travel bottle of mouthwash from my purse and swished it around to alleviate my nose from the stench of vomit. I spat it out quickly and moved to join my cousin indoors. As I entered the place, I noticed the female Vamp giving me a reassuring smile. The unfamiliar male was glaring at me with unrestrained disgust.

Immediately, I wanted to hurl again from the very low shrieky buzz that was coming from somewhere in the house. They were all in the middle of some argument over something or other. I realized quickly what the buzzing was. I quickly disrupted the signal it was giving off to think properly.

"I hope it has already come to everyone's attention there is a spying audio device in the house." I spoke up, trying to stop the ringing in my ear by shaking my head a little.

"And you know this, how?" The unfamiliar male growled.

"How do I know you were just talking to me?" I gave a deadpanned expression. "I can hear it. It gives off a really low, pitchy buzz." I began to look around, following the buzz to the kitchen with the others following me. I reached the counter and put my hand under it. "I hope I don't find chewed gum under here..." I muttered before I pulled out the listening device. "Now to scramble it." I sent a vibration through, so that it would sound like feedback indefinitely on the other end. "Did you know? Electronics give off miniscule vibrations when they're on or in some cases even plugged in." I tossed it to the sour male Vamp as I strolled back over to my cousin and her two 'bodyguards'. "Lesson for the day, kids. So, what did I miss?"

"It appears that the Fellowship of the Sun has taken Godric captive." Eric muttered stoicly.

"Okaay... How? He's a Vampire? In a test of strength or speed, he should win." I frowned. "When's the last time anyone saw him?"

"Why are we letting humans in on this?" The male snarled.

"Because these humans are useful? As I just showed by finding your little bug?" I stared at the idiot.

"They saw him last at a club. Apparently, he was last seen going into the restroom with a human man in a cowboy hat." Eric muttered to me with gritted teeth.

"Okay. That's half of the South." I ignored my cousin's red face upon hearing that tidbit a second time. "But you said you believed it's the Fellowship's dirty work? They're the single biggest anti-vampire group around here, right? Sounds like a safe bet."

"You're driven. Why are you so eager to help a Vampire you are so unconnected with?" The female tilted her head curiously.

"The faster we get this over with, the faster I can go home, and the faster Sookie fulfills the promise of food." I shrugged. "And now I kinda want to save this gay Vampire stranger. The quicker that happens, the less time for death to occur, right?" Everyone stared at me in confusion. "Am I speaking Cantonese, people? What's the battle plan?" I fought the urge to snap my fingers. _Seriously! I'm the one with the inoperable brain tumor, and I'm the only one aside from Eric using our brain. For fucks sake._

"I'll infiltrate the Fellowship." Sookie blurted.

"Sookie!" Bill hissed.

"Okay." Eric agreed.

"Shut the fuck up." I glared at her. Everyone was silenced again. _Oh, for the love of Christ, the guy hates on humans but is listening to me like a pawn in my little game of chess._ "Sorry, sorry... You sure, Sook?"

"Yeah. We need to find out if he's there. So I'll go." She affirmed.

"You can bring my human, Hugo. It will be less conspicuous." The female smiled at us.

"Fine." I sighed. "But if I don't get a call or text by half past noon, I'm coming in after you." I crossed my arms.

"With what? You don't look like you weigh six stone soaking wet." The male snorted. "What kind of threat would you pose?"

"Excuse me! I weigh a least seven stone, dry, thank you very much. And as for being intimidating, I don't need to overpower them to get my point across." I glared at the male. "And if you're going to insult me, at least make it a point to learn my name."

"Samantha!" Sookie gasped as the male's fangs dropped.

"Go ahead." I shrugged. my heart stayed steady. "You'll be one useful human short on this little escapade of yours. And by the looks of it, you need me more than you can afford to lose me." I turned to Eric who had stiffened with his eyes on the male, fangs out. "I'll be waiting in the car. I know my part in this." Eric nodded tersely in acknowledgement as I traipsed back through the house and out to the car. I pushed the seat back down to lay back until they came out. My dizziness caused me to close my eyes and start to doze off...

* * *

"Sammy, can you move the seat up?" I was jostled out of my sleep by my cousin.

"Fucking hell!" I groused sleepily while jerking my seat up. But just as the temper flared, it dissipated quickly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I met Isabelle's human, Hugo. He and I are going in there tomorrow." Sookie smiled.

"I stick by my statement." I said, exhaustion coloring my tone. I turned to the blond Vamp beside me as we made our way through traffic. "So why are you so accommodating to me?"

"It seems to benefit me at the moment." He smirked at nothing in particular.

"You're alright, Northman. And here, Sookie is always telling me how much of an asshole you are." I snorted to myself. Eric's smirk only grew as Sookie tried to reprimand me from the backseat.

"Get some rest, you two. You'll need it." He instructed as he stopped the car in front of the hotel.

"Sir, yes sir." I mock saluted in my usual smartass tone.

"I like her spirit." I heard Eric admit as I opened the door and made my way to the lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

**_12:35 pm_**

 _Maybe she forgot...? I'll give it more time._

 ** _1:22 pm_**

 _Yeah, no. Something's wrong. I'm going._

I grabbed my hoodie and beanie, situating both so that I didn't show my hair loss. I looked at my ghostly pallor and slightly chapped lips and quickly grabbed my makeup. If I did get Sookie out, I couldn't have her asking questions. When I was done, I checked my features again to make sure that all signs of illness were hidden. I checked my phone one last time for any calls or texts, and only found my business associates updates on "Read It Cafe". I pocketed the device and headed out with the usual strut in my step.

The car ride over there was filled with honking horns, and sluggish movement. I repressed the urge to jump out and walk, knowing it would do me no good. "Was there an accident?" I asked.

"No ma'am. It's the lunch rush." The driver replied matter of factly.

"Wake me when we get there..." I let my head drop back.

* * *

"Ma'am? We're here." The driver called back to me. I jerked awake and groaned.

"Got it." I opened my door and slid out to glare up at the unforgivingly bright sun. I turned back around. "I'll call when I need a ride back." I shut the door firmly and spun around dizzily to march up with a fake smile on my face.

I moved to open the door, and found a very vanilla woman standing by the door. "Can I help you?" Her plastic smile hurt my face just looking at it.

"Yes. I was wondering if this church does baptisms?" I asked in the sugary sweetest voice I could muster. "You see, I've never been..." I pulled my hat and hood off, showing my hair loss. "And the doctors say I don't have a year even." I could see the look of pity in her eyes.

"Why don't I show you to my husband? He's the pastor here. I'm sure we can get you sorted." She gently herded me to the auditorium, allowing me to look around. I put my beanie back on as we walked to avoid any unwanted attention. I could see doors here and there, but I had no way of knowing which door went where. My eyes landed on a man in a bright ass suit, and could only assume he was the reverend.

"Hello there?" Steve Newlin welcomed. "Who have we here?"

"This young lady is looking for a place to be baptized, Steve." The vanilla woman introduced.

"I'm Samantha." I smiled as best I could with the growing agitation.

"Well, Samantha, why would you like to be baptized here?" Newlin continued to smile. I could feel an edge to his voice. Sookie must have let it slip I was coming.

"Well, I've been listening to you on TV, and after the doctor told me I don't have long, I realized I've been putting this off for some time. I didn't even know where to start, so I came to the first place that came to mind. Somewhere I could feel safe from all those devils." I prattled, not really caring if I was being convincing anymore. Newlin was searching my face for any sign I was lying.

 _Christ on a cracker, this guy is dense. Of course I'm lying! I'm not even that convincing!_

"Let me give you a tour?" Steve smiled.

"Sure, I'd love that." I enthused.

And with that, we were off to see every nook and cranny of the church. Or so I thought.

* * *

"It's pretty dark in here." I commented. "Does this lead to the baptism chamber?"

"No. It's too late for your salvation, I'm afraid." Steve pushed me forward and slammed the door. "You think we didn't know you were coming? But to use your illness to build trust with us, you are a disgrace." His voice echoed back to me. "We'll give you to our friend here. He hasn't had any blood in a while now. A fitting end for a lying whore of Satan."

It was dark. Very dark. They didn't have a light in this room, which aggravated me. "What I wouldn't do for a light right now..." I grumbled. It was so dark and suffocating, I was getting dizzy. Then it occurred to me that I had a few thick glow sticks left over from the last Halloween. I broke them and shook them and they lit the room dimly. I looked around myself, shuddering at the cold that permeated my bones. I hugged my jacket tighter. I noticed that there was a boy in the corner, propped against the wall. I assumed that he was the missing sheriff of Dallas. He seemed so at peace. I checked my phone for the time. It read 3:48 pm. "Fucking hell. I hope these lights last long enough for me to get out of here... Maybe I should wait until Vamp boy's awake?" I muttered to myself. "That way I know he got out? I mean, it's obvious he's here of his own free will... How am I supposed to get his ass back to his nest, though?"

As I continued my one sided conversation, I began seeing spots in my vision. "Fuck." The world went dark.

...

I woke up again to a boyish face taking up my vision. "Ah! Fucking hell!" I jolted up in shock. "How long was I out?"

"You have been unconscious for two hours. Are you well now, little one?" He spoke with the barely there ancient lilt in his voice that made me want to swoon dramatically. But I didn't. I had too much shit to do.

"Yeah. Just an episode." I shrugged it off.

"You have seizures often?" He questioned in a manner that told me he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Yup. But I can get this door out of the way, and we can escort you back to your nest." I dusted off my jeans and checked myself over for bile and the like. "I didn't puke did I? I'm gross looking enough without spew everywhere." I joked.

"You did not vomit, no." He spoke tensely. I noticed he was stiff as he watched me with a critical eye.

"Good. Now step away from the door." I began pushing vibrations into the door, destroying its structural soundness. I took a step back before putting all my weight into my foot as I kicked the door hard. It shattered like fragile glass. I looked back at where I thought he'd be, only to find him gone. I looked forward to see another doorway across the way that held four people in it. Two were unfamiliar males, one was sheriff boy, and one was Sookie.

"Sookie!" I ran to my traumatized cousin.

"Godric." Sookie breathed in relief. "Sammy."

I turned to 'Godric' and frowned at him. "You could have taken down the door yourself." I murmured, making sure Sookie wasn't listening. Before he couuld reply, however,an alarm sounded above us.

"Bill!" Sookie sounded so hopeful.

"No." Godric amended. "I am here, my child." He spoke evenly, barely above conversational level. A gust of air followed Eric into the room. I watched the mighty looking blond man drop to his knees in reverence before Godric.

"Why did you send humans here after me?" Godric asked.

"What choice did I have? These barbarians... they seek to destroy you." Eric defended.

"I am aware of their intentions." Godric proclaimed. I could feel agitation growing with every little thing that pointed to the obvious.

"Take the humans and go." Godric ordered.

"But Godric-" Eric tried to plead.

"Go. And spill no blood on your way out." Godric added some oomph to his voice.

"I'm not leaving until I know you'll be leaving with us." I stamped my foot, causing the three conscious beings to stare at me with different levels of shock. "Sookie and I didn't risk our lives for you to get stuck down here again. I don't give a flying fuck what you have to say on the matter, you ARE going back to your nest. Even if I have to drag you back in a net." My arms were folded in front of my body and I looked the epitome of pitifully stubborn.

"I will follow." Godric murmured, though I wasn't sure if he was more stating his intentions or talking himself into going by what I wanted.

"Good. I'm holding you to your word on that." I grabbed Sookie's arm. "Let's go."

* * *

"How are we gonna get past them?" Sookie hissed.

"I got this." I grinned as I moved closer to the edge. I shrieked bloody murder, only the shriek didn't sound from my lips. It sounded further down the halls, causing them to go running in that direction.

"That's a neat little trick." Eric approved.

"Oh trust me. You ain't seen nothing yet." Chuckled quietly, keeping an eye on our little group as we ran into the auditorium. "Fucking hell..." I looked around as I realized our mistake.

"Which way is the exit?" Eric asked us.

"Back that way." Sookie muttered, pointing to our exit.

"There are many exits. But the closest one for you three is straight to hell." Steve Newlin's voice sounded throughout the auditorium.

"Fucking _hell_!" I reiterated in a hiss as we were captured. Eric's face portrayed his agreement.

* * *

I continued to thrash around as they lay silver over Eric's wrists. The smell of burning flesh made my already queasy stomach turn. The saliva was thick in my throat, and my pulse sounded in my ears as I missed most of what was happening around me. My vision continued to waver in and out as I fought for consciousness. It was as Vampires and humans alike were at a standoff that I felt myself snap. Rage filled me for no real reason at all.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted. The entire room went so quiet you could here papers rustle as the AC blew across them. "I am sick and fucking tired of hearing this so called righteous bullshit! Newlin, You don't want justice. You want to get everyone on board with your stupid personal vendetta. You know what the bible says about revenge? It isn't in your favor, I can tell you that! While all of you are on your fucking high horses fueled by fear of what you don't understand, the world is still turning, just like it has for thousands of years while Vampires walked among us. There is good and bad in every group, so stop calling Vampires unholy things because they are God's creation just as much as we are! And I swear if anyone else calls me a whore of Satan one more time, I will topple this sham of a prayer hall to the ground just like Jesus did in the New Testament. And for the love of all that is sacred and holy, shut the fuck up with your bigoted ramblings you deluded motherfucker before I shove my boot so far up your self righteous ass that the surgeons will claim it inoperable! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" My throat hurt as I finished my shouted rant. I took ragged breaths as I tried to find my balance.

"Do you hear her? She speaks with the tongue of the devil! That devil's whore threatened us all!" Newlin shouted in near hysterics.

"Oh, for the love of..." I slammed my foot down and as vibrations grew in the earths crust, the building began the shake violently. I could hear car alarms going off in the lot. People were screaming and holding their loved ones near.

"Enough!" Godric's voice sent silence throughthe room, and the vibrations calmed, and the shaking stopped. I fell back as I lost control of my limbs momentarily. As I dropped, dizziness came back and I decided to just lay there. I didn't realize that my nose has begun bleeding until I wiped my nose on my grey hoody and a dark red stain appeared.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself. I fought to stay conscious again, hoping Sookie didn't read too much into all of this. I didn't want her to worry more than she needed to.

I missed another huge chunk of events going on around me, when Sookie leaned over me.

"You okay, Sammy?" She asked.

"Yeah, just the side effects of overusing the thing..." I lied. I hadn't overused my ability by a long shot.

"You ready to go, then?" She seemed to be trying to be patient with me despite Bill trying to usher her out of the building.

I tried to get up, only to find that my arms and legs couldn't support my weight. "Ya know what? I'll catch up with you. I feel like laying here for a bit." I tried to shoo her on in a half-hearted attempt. Arms scooped me up and I immediately shouted in shock. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I glared at my helper. Godric looked down at me with the most unimpressed look on his face.

"I wish to leave within the hour." He said shortly. I huffed and crossed my arms. Then a thought occurred to me.

"By the seat of Merlin's pants! Why didn't you shut me up?" I groaned to my cousin.

"Nobody had the guts to, to be honest." Sookie giggled. "Why?"

"It just occurred to me that one of those threats was as empty as could be." I grumped.

"Huh?" My ever so intelligent cousin tilted her head in confusion. I lifted a foot.

"Does that look like a boot to you? No? Good, because it's a sandal. I'm wearing a sandal!" I cracked up. "And I don't even know where the other one went in all this mess!"

Sookie shook her head. "Why don't you sit by me? You can get some sleep on the ride to the hotel."

I agreed, and passed out before I could even buckle myself in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shoot me." I muttered, watching everyone do their little meet and greet. I had already gone through the line of greeting Godric and everything, so I was just standing in a corner, shivering from the cold that wasn't really cold, alone. I hadn't wanted to stay next to Sookie with Bill hovering around her at all times.

"I hardly think that an appropriate thing to do at a function like this." Eric spoke up behind me.

"Yeah, well, I'm hardly appropriate for this atmosphere myself." I snorted.

"Now, don't say that... You're the life of the party!" He joked. I couldn't help the laughter that built up in my throat or the subsequent coughing fit I had after.

"You're killing me." _No, really. The last thing I need right now is the be unable to breathe. You are literally killing me right now._

"Nah. You'll live." He dismissed.

"...Wouldn't be too sure about that..." I muttered under my breath. His eyes searched my form.

"So. You can cause natural disasters?" He abruptly changed the subject. I noticed the Vampires in the room quiet down a bit in attempt to hear my reply.

"Not exactly. I can change the frequency of radio waves and make someone only be able to listen to one station for the rest of their lives. I can refreeze my icecream and make it never melt. I can cause seismic activity to a point that the whole state of Louisiana were to go under the water. I can make a persons bones shatter like glass and make their blood boil inside of their body, or just simply make them spontaneously burst into flames. I can hear and control every electrical device in this house. I can lift things in the air without touching them. What do all of these things have in common?" I quizzed him.

He stared at me with wary eyes. They all did. "I don't know."

"Vibrations." I answered simply. "Vibrations constitute how hot or cold something is. It makes sounds. It makes something structurally sound or unsound. And if I make an objects atoms vibrate in a certain direction, I can make it float in the air. Vibrations make up the world." I chuckled. "But for all the things I can do with it, I use it to start the coffee machine in the mornings and change my voice during prank calls mostly."

"That's quite impressive." He praised. He was sizing my thin frame up, as if he wanted to use me in a cattle sale.

"Not as impressive as other things." I smiled depreciatively. "Like living to one hundred."

"I suppose. But that's a different kind." There was a pause. "How would you like to work for me?"

"I'm already too busy as it is with my own business." I chuckled.

"Oh?" His eyebrows were raised.

"Read It Cafe." I chuckled. "It's an all day cafe for the bookworm. It kind of looks like a Library, to be honest. I'm amassing lot's of books every day. Especially since people donate books. And people have the option to buy or trade books there."

"Sounds interesting. And business is going well?"

"Yup. Adults come in just for a relaxing day of reading, coffee and snacks. Kids come after school for the reading program we're working on building up. College students are there at all hours of the night for homework, study sessions, and just to relax. And most everyone buys the food and drinks. I'd say I'm helping out the neighborhood while profiting."

"You've got a lot going on in that place. And you say it's all day?" He continued to stare at me.

"Yes. We also serve trublood for our occasional Vampire customers. Humans aren't the only ones that like to relax with a good book, I figured. And everyone of all walks are allowed in my establishment, so long as there isn't any bloodshed and people are courteous of boundaries." I could feel myself smiling more genuinely, as opposed to my usual snarky smirk.

"Sounds like I'll have to visit this place sometime. What's it called again?" Eric gave a wry grin.

"Read It Cafe." I answered. I pulled out my phone to check messages. "Ya know, I never figured you to be the type to talk business at a party."

"Not usually. But it got you less defensive." I looked up to see him eyeing me with amusement.

"...Viking!" I immediately blurted, causing him to tilt his head slightly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're from the Scandinavian countries somewhere. It fits... and considering you are probably not really as old as you look, I'd bet good money you started out as a Viking." I nodded to myself as I stared at him. "Of course, for all I know, you could just be from the hippy era in the US..."

"If you had bet, you'd have gotten to keep your money." He informed me with a smirk.

"Holy fuck..." My eyes widened. "I can only imagine how many books you've read. How much of history you've been a part of..." A strange twinge in my head caused me to wince.

There was a weird ringing happening, and I began looking for the source. A new arrival. It was coming from him. This wasn't the usual buzz from the common cell phone. Something told me it was something sinister. "Son of a fucker..." I hissed

"Can I have your attention, please? I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin!" The whole room went silent. I moved through the crowd to get a better look. He pulled apart the jacket he wore to see a bomb. I deactivated it as soon as I saw it. He clicked the button.

Nothing.

He stared down at the switch in his hand in growing terror.

"Can we not kill people to show our asses tonight?" I asked as I pushed through the crowd. The Vampires had pulled him to Godric. I felt my eye twitching. _I JUST got here!_

"Samantha makes a valid point. We will call the authorities to deal with this." Godric announced.

"Godric-" The male Vampire I had the displeasure to meet tried to protest.

"The authorities will handle this." He spoke firmly. "We will not incite more anger and hatred by killing."

* * *

The police and the bomb squad arrived. They seemed hesitant to help at first until they saw the man with the bomb strapped to his chest. I reset the device after he was far enough away from the nest so that they would take him in. I had already given my testament and was waiting for my cousin. I noticed that Eric and Godric were approaching me when my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. Both of them stopped in their tracks.

"You didn't come in to get your tests." My long time friend and oncologist hissed at me through gritted teeth.

"I told you. I'm out of town for a while." I sighed. I could feel a headache coming on.

"Yeah? And how are you gonna get your chemo treatment, huh?!" She nearly shouted, turning several Vamp heads.

"Is there a Dallas branch?" I asked, careful to keep the actual subject vague should Sookie hear.

"...You're in Dallas?" She asked in confusion.

"No. I'm in Dubai. Yes! That's why I asked about Dallas branches. If they're still open, I'll go get the papers if you'll fax them. And as for the usual transaction, they'll just have to come to my hotel room tomorrow afternoon. You know how much I dislike the atmosphere there."

"...Yeah, well... They're open all day. So I'll get it faxed over and explain the situation." She sighed in exasperation. "You are probably the most strong willed patient I've ever had."

"Yeah, well... I try to keep you on your toes. Anyway, should I get going now?" I stared off to the right.

"Yeah. The fax should come through before you get there. I gotta go, hun. I've got calls to make." She excused herself before hanging up.

"Yeah... good talk." I pocketed my phone with a frown. The tall Vampire and his Maker were walking toward me. "You need to tell me something?"

"We will be regrouping at the Carmilla where there will be a meeting. Will you be present?" He asked.

"Maybe. Depends on how long it'll take to get to my appointment and back." I shrugged.

"We will see you soon, then." Eric chuckled.

"Peace out." I had already turned to leave. "Let Sookie know I'll meet you all there."

* * *

The elevator doors opened and I continued to walk as I read the results from the papers. _So it's the final stretch..._ I moved to unlock my hotel room when I looked up to see Eric meandering listlessly in the halls. As I studied his face, I caught the faintest trails of red were smeared across his face. I stared for a moment longer, before running up the stairs to the roof.

"You SONOVABITCH!" I shouted as I slammed the roof door open. Sookie and Godric turned around to look at me. "Sookie, go inside."

"Sam-"

"Go INSIDE!" I shouted. She flinched and scurried past me. She paused for a moment at the door before quickly turning and leaving. Godric looked at me with apprehension.

"How DARE you?! How dare you give up the thing I most want? What the hell is the matter with you?" I shouted.

"Sama-" He started.

"No! You shut up and listen to me! I imagine you are throwing your little pity party about doing shitty things in the past, but That does NOT give you the right to call it quits! You talk about all the horrible things you've done, but dying isn't gonna make things right. That's your responsibility. You die here in the name of all the men, women, and children you've killed and you'll be committing the ultimate insult them. You aren't doing anything to do right by them. You're just giving up. You wanna die so bad? I won't stop you. But don't say it's because of all of the misdeeds you've committed. Tell the truth. You're being selfish. You don't care about those people you killed or you'd be trying to make it better by helping those in need! So fuck you! Fuck you for giving up when you grew a fucking conscience and realized how hard things would get. Fuck you for ignoring the shitstorm you're going to put the people who love you through! Fuck you for getting the time I can't have and throwing it to the goddamned wind! FUCK YOU, GODRIC!" I screamed at him until my throat was sore. I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe properly. Nausea was trying to claim the remains of the meager snack in my stomach. He moved to kneel beside me.

"You do not think this is the proper course of action." He stated.

"No." I answered through tired pants. "If I did, I wouldn't be here yelling at an asshole." I groaned. "And I almost wasn't here. There was a bullet with my name on it. But then I remembered the only people nearest to me in kin would be Sookie. There was no way to make sure I didn't put her through a lifetime of debt when I died. But then I realized that if I fought tooth and nail to live long enough to amass enough to pay for the treatments, funeral expenses, and pay off the house for her, she'd be okay" I looked up at him. "I haven't even told her. In our twenty two years of knowing one another, if there was one thing I learned about my cousin, it's that she gets too emotional. She would want a third, fourth, even fifth opinion before she believed the diagnosis. An inoperable tumor they said. Gave me three months to get my affairs in order. I was nineteen and in college... I went home, found my daddy's old gun and put it in my mouth. The second before I could pull the trigger, Sookie's smiling face popped into my head and I just couldn't do it." I looked up. "As you face death, does anybody's face pop into your head? Don't you have reason for living, too?" I could feel my vision going dark as the sun began to rise...

* * *

"Miss?" Someone knocked at the door. I groaned and rolled over. "Miss!" They knocked again. I sat up and instantly regretted my hasty rising as a wave of vertigo swept over me. _How the hell did I get to bed? I feel sorry for the staff member that found me. Probably had a heart attack after seeing an unconscious girl and a pile of ash up there. Probably wasn't the nicest picture to find..._

"Miss, are you in?" The voice continued as the knocking grew insistent.

"I'm awake! Just a moment." I called. I pulled my sore body out of bed. I opened the door to see the young lady that would administer my poison this evening. "Bring on the torture."

* * *

The sun was down by the time my treatment was done being administered and the delightful lady had left. I was busy making friends with the toilet when I looked up to see Godric watching me with concern. "Go away..." I groaned into the porcelain bowl. "I'm not dead yet. You're not supposed to be here."

"I'm not dead, little one." He murmured. Behind him, Eric appeared with a frown.

"They did say hallucinations were a symptom..." I grumbled as a new wave of nausea pushed its way up my esophagus.

"I am here, child. You are not hallucinating. And I am not dead." He explained patiently as he began to rub my back while I retched.

"Thank you." Eric spoke up. I looked up at him. "You saved him twice now. I owe you a debt."

"First time someone has thanked me for wreaking havoc and screaming at people. Usually I get lectured. I wiped my mouth against a small towel and filled a glass with water to swish the taste of bile out of my mouth. "What's with the concerned faces?"

"The papers... New tumors have appeared?" Godric helped me to my bed. I noticed my door was shut and locked.

"Yeah. Chemo and radiation treatment aren't helping. Any more aggressive with the treatments, and it'll kill me. But the tumor is growing and spreading. I might not make it to Christmas. But Sookie will be okay now. I got the papers drawn up for all of my financial cuts from my business to be transferred to her upon my death..." I sighed in defeat.

"You aren't going to tell her?" Eric glared at me.

"No. She'll worry unnecessarily." I squared my shoulders.

"You're dying and you think worrying will be unnecessary?" He scoffed.

"What will worrying accomplish? Will it magically heal me? Will the third, fourth, fifth opinions make a difference? Worrying just declines the health more. Both mine and hers! I'd rather she find out after I've died and hate me for a time after I've made sure she doesn't drown in debt, than worry herself sick waiting for me to inevitably die!" I started to gasp. Godric pulled me up straight so that breathing would be easier. "I'm making this easier for everyone across the board." I finished weakly.

"You have a strange way in thinking." Eric muttered. "For a human."

"Thanks. Now why are you in my room?" I asked.

"Your door was ajar." Godric murmured to me.

"Mm..." I acknowledged. "Must have been an accident from the chemo nurse." I could see relief flood Godric as he looked up at Eric's minute head shake.

"Would you like to get dinner?" Godric offered.

"Yeah, I probably should eat." I agreed. "On the condition neither of you tell Sookie." They looked at each other in silent conversation.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what would you like?" Eric asked. "Dinner is on me, so don't worry about the cost." We were seated in the restaurant, getting ready to be served.

"I don't see very many vegan or vegetarian choices..." I mumbled to myself.

"Vegan?" Godric questioned, incredulously.

"Yes..." I groaned. "I don't really do it by choice. I had to change my diet in an effort to lengthen my lifespan long enough to make sure that Sookie wouldn't be drowning in red ledgers." I continued to peruse the menu. "I avoid unnecessary sugars, alcohol, red meats... Some dairy is okay here and there. I try to avoid too much salt intake... Honestly, all the joys of eating has been sucked out of me." I looked up at their slightly amused faces. "What?"

"So you went vegetarian?" Eric snorted. "An unwilling vegetarian! That's hilarious!"

"It is not! I have had to resign myself to kale smoothies every day! I hate kale with a passion!" I replied indignant. "Imagine drinking your least favorite flavor of trublood every day for the rest of your existence." That sobered him well enough. He had a disgusted face on which amused me.

"So your treatments... They are ineffective?" Godric questioned.

"Yeah. But let's not talk about impending doom. It kills the good mood." I tried to avert the subject.

"You just learned that the most aggressive treatments your body could take isn't doing shit. I would imagine most humans break down. They give up." Eric observed.

"I already went through grief counseling. When I was diagnosed, I knew, even before they gave me three months, that this whole shitstorm was a losing battle. For me, it was only about prolonging the fight. I came to terms with the fact that by the time I've wasted away, people wouldn't see bright green eyes and ever changing hues of brown hair. They's see flat eyes where the pupil has taken over my sunken eyes and the few strands of hair left would be so lifeless, it would probably look some shade of beige. I have cried, screamed, shook my fist at God... I've done it all. Those test results were a long time in coming. I've made peace with death. All my affairs are in order." I sighed in defeat. "Fuck it. I'll get the steak."

"Are you satisfied with giving up?" Godric asked.

"Hey. This is going to be the most satisfying meal I'll have had in three years. Give me a break." I defended.

"With your life." He clarified.

"No." I answered quietly. "If I could, I'd love to live to a hundred. But I was lucky to make it past my second decade. I am getting tired. I'm wasting away with regular doses of poison entering my system, and trying to counter the negative effects with cancer fighting food. I'll never be satisfied with this ending, but it's the only one I've got."

"What if it wasn't?" My head jerked up at the question.

"Pardon?"

"What if giving up wasn't your only option?" Godric reiterated.

"What are you getting at, Godric?" I narrowed my eyes as Eric stiffened in shock of something.

"Vampire blood can heal life threatening injuries. There shouldn't be any reason why it wouldn't work for your illness." Godric reasoned.

"Nope." I immediately held up my hands to their surprise.

"No?" Godric couldn't seem to wrap his head around it.

"I am a selfish, sarcastic, cynical, spiteful bitch. I know this, my family knows it, hell, all of Bon Temps and at least half of Shreveport knows it. But I wouldn't saddle any poor unsuspecting person with dealing with me." I continued as their faces transformed from disbelief to humor. "I know all the side effects thanks to Sookie, and I wouldn't wish me on my worst enemy."

"So the personality isn't the tumor talking?" Eric repressed a chuckle as Godric ordered for everyone at the table.

"I'd say I wished I could blame my personality on my tumor, but then I'd be lying. This is all me, and I'm proud of it." I grinned.

"But if a Vampire was willing to bond themselves to you in such a way?" Godric persisted.

"Then I'd accept and watch him or her regret their choice within the first week." I admitted.

"Then, perhaps after dinner, we could retire to your room to proceed." Godric proposed. I froze for a moment. My heart started beating faster.

"Actually, given the circumstance, I'd like to know you more before I start having erotic dreams about you." I joked. A light smirk graced his face. "I know I don't have much longer, but I have time for that at least. But why would you do this for me? Isn't it sacred to you?"

"You said I should help those in need. There are many plans that I plan to set in motion. But above all, I wish for you to see it. In truth, I would love to turn you. But at the moment, I do not think you would appreciate that."

"Yeah... The last thing I want is to be eternally looking like a female, clothed version of Nosferatu." I admitted to Eric's growing amusement.

"Perhaps, after you are healthy again, I will proposition you to be Eric's sibling." Godric smiled genuinely at the thought.

"Godric. I don't mean to dampen your mood, seriously, I don't." My words caused a look of apprehension on the two Vampire's faces. "But isn't being eternally bonded to one sarcastic asshole enough for you? You really want two of us on your hands for that long?" I asked as the two burst into raucous laughter.

* * *

We had returned home from our lively little vacation in Dallas and I had decided to drop by Sookie's job. Sookie was getting me a burger when a hand fell onto my shoulder. I looked at the face that the hand belonged to, and my hackles already rose. "Jason Stackhouse, don't you dare fucking touch me!" I bellowed so loudly that the entire bar went silent. A part of my brain noticed the two Vampires being seated with a third unknown party.

"Sammy-" Jason started.

"Don't you Sammy me, you sack of shit!" I shouted him down. "I don't know where you get off thinking you can speak to me as if you didn't blame my cousin for shit that isn't her fault or hit her, or invite that sack of shit molester to gran's funeral, you got another thing coming. Family don't do that. So as far as I'm concerned, you ain't family. You're dead to me." My voice lowered to venomous hiss.

"I'm sorry. I was messed up, I-"

"No! You don't get to apologize! Sookie may forgive you because you're her brother, but I saw and experienced enough of that shit in my childhood, and I am not putting up with it now. So leave me the hell alone-" I couldn't finish as I felt my body no longer support itself. Somewhere, I recognized that I was seizing. There was wetness on my lips and under my nose, which i suspected was blood. Everything faded to black.

* * *

Third person

"Why didn't she say she was sick?" Sookie sniffled in the halls of the hospital, with Jason, Eric, and Godric.

"She did not wish you to worry." Godric murmured in an attempt to sooth the hysteric woman.

"You knew?" Jason hollered, anger evident. "She told you before she even told her own goddamned family?"

"I knew she was ill the first time I met her." Eric shrugged nonchalantly. "She smells of the antiseptic smell of a hospital, on top of what I assume is her original scent." He left out the smell of ilness and death, and the fact that she smelled like what cloudberries taste like.

"She asked us not to tell. It is her choice after all." Godric frowned at the male Stackhouse.

"But... She's gonna get better, right? It's not as bad as it looks, right?" Sookie inquired, panicked. Maker and progeny shared a look before a Nurse entered the hall.

"Is there a Mr. Northman and a Godric?" She asked as she scanned the mismatched group.

"That would be us." Godric stepped forward, Eric in tow.

"Will you please follow me?" She requested. The two Vampires followed her a ways down the hall before she began to speak to them.

Jason was fuming. "We're her family! We should be told what's going on, not those fucking fangers!" He began pacing as he ranted.

Sookie just stayed quiet as she watched the Vampire's faces from where she stood, hoping for any sign that there was good news.

The nurse left, and Eric and Godric walked slowly back to the Stackhouse siblings.

"What did they say?" She asked urgently.

Before either could answere, if they were going to anyway, the group heard several urgent voices. "Miss! You should be lying down!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get me my papers, I'm gonna go home." Samantha's voice could be heard before she rounded the corner in a wheelchair, her IV stand trailing behind. A nurse and a doctor trailed behind her.

"Miss, I strongly believe you should at least stay the night." The doctor spoke with conviction in her voice.

"Nah. I'm good." The stubborn woman declined. She wasn't wearing the hospital gown, but her usual ensemble, hiding the evidence of her disease. The doctor and nurse sighed and gave up.

"The front desk will have your discharge papers." The doctor admitted defeat.

"Good! Now somebody get this needle out of my arm." The nurse ran up and carefully untethered her from her drippy companion. "Thank you." She stopped her wheelchair in front of the group as her makeshift posse left to attend to their duties.

"You didn't tell us you were sick!" Jason roared. Godric twitched in aggravation. "You trusted these fangers more than your own family!"

"You shut your fucking mouth!"

* * *

"You shut your fucking mouth!" I shouted. "I didn't tell you because there was nothing you could do about it except worry yourselves sick! And you don't get a say in it!"

"We're your family..." Sookie's broken voice sounded.

"Exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you sinking down with me. Besides, Sookie... You know how much tears make me uncomfortable." I pulled myself up from the chair. Godric immediately moved to support me.

"So what does that make these two?" Sookie nodded to the two Vamps.

"...My support crew?" I tried to make light. Both Stackhouses, Eric, and Godric covered their eyes in exasperation. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't think this has a real label. But the closest thing I can think of is friends." They all looked at me with varying degrees of surpise. I could see the question on the tip of Jason's tongue. "Shut the fuck up." I ordered in a deadpan tone. "Somebody take me home. I'm in dire need of some rest."


	5. Chapter 5

"How long are you planning to wait?" Eric growled at me from across the table. Sookie eyed Bill nervously, while Bill frowned in the Viking's direction. Eric had been irritable for the past thirty minutes as accusations flew around the room.

"There is no need for that, my son. She will continue when she is ready." His cold hand reached out to touch mine. I grinned at him.

"That's so sweet. It almost makes me feel bad about this." I pulled my hand from his. His eyes plead with me not to do this. It only made my grin grow more malicious.

The clattering of dice on the table sounded throughout the room.

"Twelve..." I moved my piece into the pool room to make my accusation. "It was Plum in the kitchen with the rope!" I grabbed the cards to reveal my victory. Eric groaned childishly, Bill frowned at the board and his slip alternately, Godric chuckled, and Sookie sighed.

"I told you, she's undefeated in this game, Eric." Sookie muttered.

"You did." He conceded, all sulking aside. "But I was just biding my time." I looked up at him in suspicion.

"For what?" I asked for myself and my cousin. Just as I finished my quarry, headlights shown through the window. I glared at the smirking Viking. "What did you do?" A knock at the door could be heard.

I opened my door to find a blond woman giving a very familiar smirk. "You related to Eric?" I snarked.

"He's my maker." She retorted before looking past me to a nodding Eric. "Anyway, I'm here to take you shopping."

"Why." I stared at her in confusion. My usual smartassiness just couldn't be mustered at the moment.

"You obviously need better clothes than your "I'm a dying chemo patient" wardrobe. Especially when you'll be presented as my grandmaker's human." I looked down at myself as she spoke. I did kind of look pretty stereotypical.

"Not the best time to get clothes, though." I frowned. "I'm severely under weight. And given the events that might be taking place soon, it'll be a waste of money."

"I'm paying, so don't worry about it." Eric spoke up.

"Am I getting a wig, too?" I asked. "Cuz I'm not going near people looking like Smeagols prettier cousin." I pulled off my hat to reveal a blistered, raw scalp that was sparsely covered in scattered brown strands. Pam eyed my head in mild disgust.

"Definitely getting you a wig." She concurred. Sookie gasped as she looked at my scalp.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked.

"Chemo treatments." I shrugged nonchalantly. "And radiation treatments."

"It's cancer?! I thought it was epilepsy or something!" She cried out. I sighed. "Bill! Isn't there anything we can do? Do you think your blood will-"

"Whoa. Sookie. Sookie, chill. I'm not taking your boyfang's blood. Besides which, if you didn't hear, Godric already claimed me. If it's gotta be anyone's blood, it'll be his. Eric would be my second choice, only cuz I can trust him to not take advantage of the whole dream thing because we're, in a weird way, friends. Bill? I'd rather take the slow, painful death of cancer and chemo." I rolled my eyes at my cousin's gawking. "And I still prefer knowing someone before I start having erotic dreams of them." I winked at Godric before turning to Pam. "So. We heading out?"

One of her eyebrows arched and she smirked. "Come along then, human." She turned to the car.

"And I still need long sleeves." I tottered after her unsteadily. I hit the gravel driveway as my legs buckled and I became dizzy. "Ohhhh shit. Ground is spinning. Fucking hell." I pushed myself up slowly. "Goddamned ground, not being covered in pillows when I need it to be..." I huffed as I stood unsteadily, using my arms as balance as I waited for the world to stop spinning.

Godric quickly lifted me and gently deposited me into the car. "Be well, little one." He murmured in my ear.

"No promises." I responded before breaking out into giggles. Pam rolled her eyes while Eric shook his head with a smirk and Godric gave a small smile. He gave a small peck to my forehead as he passed something to Pam and exchanged a loaded look. "And Godric?" He looked down at me. "Thanks for letting me get up on my own. It means a lot." Sincerity bled into my voice. I closed my eyes tiredly.

"You are very welcome, little one." Godric murmured. A cold finger traced my jawline. The door shut. I opened my eyes a minute after the car lurched into motion.

"You are very important to Godric." Pam observed.

"I suppose. As important as a human who is dying can be." I muttered.

"Well, he said you haven't eaten yet. So food first. Then we're getting your wig." She informed me. I sighed.

"Okay, where am I eating?" I could already tell that giving in to certain demands would help me deal with these strong willed, well meaning Vampires.

"Depends. What are you craving?" She smirked. "I was told not to do fast food, but to try to get you to eat meat of some sort."

"Seafood sounds good, then." I shrugged. "Can't remember the last time I had shellfish."

"I hear humans talk about a Joe's Crab Shack all the time. I'll take you there." Pam decided. "And it has crab in the name. If they don't sell crab at least, I'll be surprised."

"They sell crab. And a lot of other seafoods." I acknowledged with a nod.

"Good." The engine revved.

* * *

"You put away a lot more than I thought you would." Pam observed as she dragged me back to the car.

"It's the meds they put me on. They hope it will help me gain weight." I shrugged. "Where's the fire?"

"Godric wants you back at a specific time so he can spend more time with you. He already called ahead so there will be quite a few picks to choose from." The engine roared as we rocketed down the streets at break neck speed.

"Lord forbid you Vampires don't get what you want." I grunted. "And as for wigs, I just need a brown wig. Doesn't matter the shade or length. I'm not picky."

"Even so, you might want to take a look for Godric's sake. He put this all together for you." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"And I'm thankful for that. But it isn't really necessary. I'm not worth all the fuss. I mean, I'm just a cancer patient with a bad attitude that likes to shake things up. Not that special." I shrugged. I noticed her eyeing my doubtfully.

"And yet you talked him out of meeting the sun. That's a pretty special feat. The older and more powerful, the more they are used to getting their way." She smirked, alluding to something I didn't understand.

"Yeah? Sounds like they need a good smack to the head. We can't always get our way or I wouldn't be in need of a wig." I grunted gruffly. We parked. "Anybody tell you that you drive like a maniac?" She cackled good naturedly.

"Come on, little sick human. Godric wants you back soon."


	6. Chapter 6

"She's a fiery little thing." Eric observed. "And crafty." He and Godric were on their way back to the house Eric had set up for the three Vampires - soon to be four.

"You see it too, then." Godric agreed. "She has a greater power of deduction than most of her race. And she uses it to her advantage. But her generosity astounds me even more."

"How do you mean?" Eric glanced over to his Maker.

"If you go to her little cafe, there is a charity she set up herself. All proceeds go straight to children in need. One portion goes to feeding the children on the streets, one portion goes to getting children clothes and school supplies year round, the rest goes to treating children who's family can't afford the treatments. And everyone who buys a book or menu item is donating because she includes it in the price. But some add more to the donation box." He informed his Progeny. "And even after the things I've done, she refuses to treat me as any less of a person."

"She also has a commanding aura when she wants to." Eric changed the subject slightly. "Even Stan couldn't disobey her. It was kinda funny, watching him floundering." He snickered as Godric chuckled good naturedly.

"I feel as if I've seen the sun without burning when I am with her. I can only hope that I won't destroy her vitality if she allows me to turn her." Godric sighed.

"Pam tells me she either forgot about that offer or thought you were joking. She still talks of dying. Or maybe she doesn't have the expectation of being cured anymore." Eric admitted.

"I suspect it has more to do with he fact that she has gotten used to the thought of dying. It may take a while for eternity to sink in." Godric intoned.

"Despite her illness, she's great to have around. Highly amusing. I have no doubt she'll be fun to have around Fangtasia." Eric gave a fangy grin.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to bed her." Godric eyed him. "Does the illness repulse you?"

"No." Eric denied. "It isn't that she isn't attractive under the sickness, but that I don't think she would welcome it."

"That has never stopped you before." Godric commented.

"I've never respected another human as I do her." He admitted. "It is an odd sentiment."

"An odd sentiment, perhaps, but fitting to a unique woman." Godric approved.

"You have a fondness to her." Eric observed. His Maker stayed silent. "As unique and interesting a human as she is, what caused it?"

"I am not sure. She is stubborn, cynical, sarcastic, and quite vulgar in some cases. But she is also strong willed, kind, generous, funny... On the roof, she screamed at me until she turned purple. I was quite afraid for her. Instead of pleading with me, she told me off as if I couldn't break her with a single flick of my wrist. It earned my respect. And my awe as I realized she had every reason to give up, and she still refused. Perhaps it was out of sheer spite for her situation. It is not often I find myself falling to the whims of a human, if ever. But that day, I did. It caught my attention. I wanted more time with her. At first, I jested about turning her. But since then, every day I have grown more resolute in truly offering her eternity." He paused as he thought more. "Eric, I think I love her." The car jolted as Eric stopped to stare at his Maker.

"You love her?" The words were barely whispered in his shock. Through his bond he felt the intense swirl of joy and affection as his Maker smiled softly in response. There was no need for him to answer as Eric felt choked up on the emotion running through his Maker. "You gave Pam that vial should she worsen suddenly... You worry she will not decide in time."

"She is worsening every day. Sookie says she seized while showering today. And she didn't seem to remember her for a while..." He stared ahead. "I fear She may not get the chance to fully consent. But I worry more that she would hate me from taking that choice from her."

Eric watched his Maker stare dejectedly out into the night. He tried to find the words to put Godric at ease, but was saved the trouble by panic being shoved onto him through his Progeny's bond. He sat straight in alarm, cluing his Maker in that something has happened. He turned around and sped toward the shopping strip. Only a second later, his phone began to ring. "What is happening?" He snarled

"She started seizing and vomiting blood. I tried to give her the vial, but she flailed and the vial spilled everywhere." Pam's voice was colored in alarm. "She isn't seizing anymore but Godric needs to get here soon. Her breathing is faint and her heartbeat is slower than normal. She might be fading."

The door flew open even as Eric went to park. Godric was speeding like a bullet in the night to his little human.

Godric couldn't help snarling at the circumstances. It was as if the universe was trying to end her. The sight of the parking lot for the shopping strip made him speed faster toward the Pam's car. There she was. She was lying motionless next to a pool of blood and vomit. Pam was knelt next to her, monitoring her vitals.

"She's still breathing." She muttered as she moved away from Godric.

Godric stared at the helpless little human, barely breathing, lips pale and chapped. Her skin was sallow, her eyes had sunken in the past few weeks. He knelt next to the unconscious woman and carefully gathered her in his arms. She was so light. Lighter than most humans her height. So frail... He bit into his wrist and gathered blood into his mouth. He tilted her head so that her mouth would open and he covered her mouth with his, desperate for his blood to work. He carefully let the red liquid trickle into her mouth, hoping not to choke her. At first, she didn't respond, and his still heart dropped. Tears of red began to slowly dribble down his face and drip onto hers, creating a morbid contrast. He barely noticed Eric's arrival, he was so absorbed in his panic.

Then she swallowed and her arms wrapped around his neck, desperate for purchase. Her hands fisted into the back of his shirt and held him there. He continued to feed his blood to her until both of their mouths were empty. She pulled back with a dramatic gasp of breath. She continued to drag in deep breaths, calming down after her near death experience.

* * *

"Well. That happened." I muttered. "I'd call that CPR with a twist." I untangled my aching digits from his shirt as color began to flood my cheeks in a healthy manner. "Was that all I'm going to need, or is this going to be a treatment plan like chemo?"

"Just the once should suffice. Though it may take a while to fully take effect." He watched me with a wary expression, as if waiting for something to happen.

"I think the shopping trip is going to need to be cancelled, Pam. I don't think anyone is going to be comfortable with me showing up covered in blood and spew." I grimaced as I looked down at myself. I looked up at Godric. "Thank you, Godric. I know that can't have been pleasant." I smiled, a little embarrassed. Relief flooded his face for a moment before it smoothed out to its usual serenity.

"I hope this does not affect our relationship negatively." He murmured.

"Why would it? I already gave my consent, even if I was gonna wait a little longer. I'm lucky it was night time, still. Otherwise, Sookie would be getting terrible news." I groaned. "I'd hug you, but I don't want to get my puke on you anymore than I have." He pulled me into an embrace. "What did I just say?" I chuckled in exasperation. My arms still wrapped around him tightly. "Now we both need a long shower." A mischievous glint sparked in his eyes.

"Or perhaps we could share a bath?" He suggested. My eyebrows rose in incredulity.

"Three things. One, I don't have a change of clothes, since we didn't get that far. two, do you have a tub big enough to fit us both comfortably? Three, are you flirting with me?" Eric snorted. "Seriously, I think Eric is rubbing off on you." All three Vampires burst into loud laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe you have a jacuzzi tub." I grumbled before I ducked down under the sudsy warm water. I quickly scrubbed my no longer sensitive head. The redness and the sores had disappeared in only a few minutes after the "kiss of life" as I called it. I popped back up from the now pink water. "This is amazing." I sighed.

"I am pleased you are enjoying yourself." Godric's voice colored in a flirty manner. I continued to feel my head which felt like it was covered in peach fuzz but longer by just a bit. The other strands had fallen out, unsurprisingly. I turned to my Vampire bath buddy. He had silently moved closer.

"Gah! Sonova- Godric, don't do that!" I splashed at him, causing a deep chuckle to rumble from his chest. His body moved closer and he slowly caressed the curve of my hip. "Wwwhhaaaat are you doing?" I asked as I carefully backed away from him.

"Does it bother you?" He evaded, following me with every step around the tub. We were going in circles.

"Not exactly. Just making sure you realize you're coming on to a virgin." I stated boldly. A _snick_ could be heard as an arm finally enclosed around my back, trapping me against him.

"I am _very_ aware, little one." He murmured against the column of my neck. "Your scent is very pure. Though, I am curious. Could you find no-one worthy?"

"Eh. I never thought about it, to be honest. Before the tumor, I was a sarcastic, bookworm student. I didn't party hard unless you count staying at a bookstore for twelve hours a day on weekends, and schoolwork. Men and women who did approach me were sent packing cuz I was more interested in the stories between the pages. After I was diagnosed, I didn't have time to think of things like that. It was school work and treatments, then business and treatments, then taking care of family, business, and more treatments." I answered with a shrug.

"And now?" Godric inquired.

"And now, that may be a possibility but I want to know you more first." I grinned as I carefully stepped out of the tub. A cold draft blew by me and I shivered, only to see my savior holding a big fluffy towel for me, with one wrapped around his waist.

"I have lived over two millennia. I can wait." Godric assured.

"Good." I smirked. "At least Eric's impatience hasn't rubbed off on you." I snickered as Eric spoke on the other side of the door.

"We can hear you." His voice was playfully annoyed.

"I know." I retorted.

"Glad you're feeling better." Eric commented in his usual bored tone as we stepped out, fully dressed. The both of us were in Godric's clothes, to the shorter male's seeming satisfaction.

"Yeah. I can't wait til I'm back to a healthy weight. I'm sick of people looking at me and whispering behind my back that I have an eating disorder. I mean, I don't really care what they say, but it gets old, hearing the same shit all the time." Eric and Godric frowned as I spoke.

"People say those things?" Godric nearly growled. Eric was stiff at his side, his face showing displeasure.

"I also got accused of being a druggie." I snorted. "People honestly have no life, so they gotta be nosy in other people's lives. It doesn't bother me." I tried to soothe my Vampire. I started. _My Vampire? What the fuck? Maybe I still have a tumor pressing on something. Or maybe the treatments caused irrepairable brain damage... I'm still a human. He's flirty and interested in sex, sure. He even claims me. But I'm pretty sure it doesn't go both ways._

Godric seemed to notice my internal lecture. "What troubles you, little one?" He murmured as he stepped forward to be of assistance.

"Just setting my head straight." I answered. A weird pang went through my chest, making his eyes widen.

"Have I pained you in anyway?" His hands clasped mine.

"No. I'm just being unreasonable." I chuckled at his sincerity. "For some odd reason, I called you mine in my head." He froze. Eric froze. I glanced between the two. "I know. Not my place. Yada yada yada..." I tried to break Godric out of his trance. I wasn't able to blink before my back hit the mattress and his lips descended on my face repeatedly. I was being peppered unrelentingly by kisses all over my face, neck and the exposed parts of my shoulders and chest. "Godric! Calm! Whoa, whoa! Easy!" I tried to gather my wits about me as he finally settled for a tender look into my eyes.

"You may call me whatever you wish." His voice was a soft whisper in the otherwise still room.

"Okay, Failbhe. I need to get home before Sookie throws a fit, and the sun rises." I joked. Eric snorted at my Gaelic misnomer for his Maker.

"I didn't know you spoke other languages, little one." Godric teased.

"Well, yeah. Before the whole tumor thing, I wanted to learn about different cultures and their histories. I was learning Gaelic, French, Italian, Ancient dialects of Swedish, Norwegian, and Latin. I had a busy schedule." I admitted as their eyes widened. "I might be able to read the texts given enough time now, but I'm far from being able to hold conversations in any language other than English or Spanish."

"That is quite a repertoire." Godric mused as he helped me up from the bed. He picked me up and sped me to the passenger side of his car, situating me in my seat. I blinked, and the car was being started. "Now that you have the time, do you plan on continuing those studies?" The car shot out, quickly making it to the roads, dodging in and out of traffic.

"I'd love to. I just don't know if I'll have the time for it. I still have a business to run." I admitted. Godric smirked.

"What if I taught you myself?" He offered mischievously. I couldn't help but to give a strangled outburst of laughter. "Something amusing?"

"The words, 'talented tongue' come to mind..." I burst into hysterical giggles. "I can only imagine Eric making some kind of comeback." Godric chuckled.

"You truly are amusing, Samantha." Godric allowed one hand to grasp one of mine, his thumb rubbing circles in the back of my hand.

"I'd say I live to please, but I'm starting to think I live out of spite for all the people that hate me." I grinned.

"I find it hard to believe anyone can hate you." Godric retorted dryly.

"Not everyone loves my sarcasm, Godric. Most people can't stand it." I couldn't help but point out. "The fact that you, Eric and Pam put up with it is seriously unusual."

"It is refreshing." He shrugged as he pulled into mine and Sookie's driveway. "I'll message you tomorrow to see if you are free." He smiled, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Hey, I've got no social life. Unless something bad happens, I should be free." I chuckled before leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek. "Have a good rest today." I quickly exited the car to hop up to the porch.

* * *

"Samantha, what happened to your clothes?" Sookie demanded.

"They got dirty before Pam could take me shopping. She refused to be seen with me looking like that, so I went back to their nest house and got a bath and Godric lent me his clothes. He's taking me shopping tomorrow night." I lied smoothly.

"Oh... Well I'm glad you're alright." She finished lamely.

"Yeah. I'm beat. Demanding Vampires are a drain." I joked. "I'm gonna get some shut eye."

"A drain?" Sookie called after me as I ran up the stairs. "Did one of them bite you?!"

"Nah, I still have chemo in my bloodstream right now. It doesn't smell that appetizing to them." I called back with a devious grin. _I love riling her up. But seriously, I can't believe she never noticed I was sick. I know she's gullible, but lord, to buy ever lie I've told these past few years. And now she doesn't seem to notice how much better I am._ I quickly started to pull off my borrowed clothes, only to stop at his shirt. I took a whiff and sighed. It may have been clean, but it still smelled of him and the cologne he used. I decided to wear it to bed. After all, it was really comfy.

I jumped into bed and sighed as I snuggled down into the blankets. As I drifted off, I failed to see Godric's smirking face peering in from my window, watching me curl up in his shirt.


End file.
